


Final Straw

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Guess Who's Back, I'm here to post some stuff and read some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he blew off his own family, you were done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a motel room, and I'm in the process of moving! I only have wifi at limited times, and I wrote this in a draft, on Wattpad, in the car, while listening to twenty one pilots. Speaking of top, do I have any Clique |-/ readers?

Arin's phone buzzed next to him, and at this time of night, that was odd

 _I fucked up. She's gone and she took the kids._ Dan had texted him.

 _Do you want Suze to call her?_ I asked him, knowing how much his family meant to him.

 _I don't know, I don't even know what to do._ He replied. Arin showed Suzy the texts, and they decided to go over to the Avidan household, or what was left of it.

 

When they got there, the door was wide open. They both stepped in and could barely hold in a gasp. Dan was in the fetal position, crying on the floor.

"I didn't mean to do it, I never wanted to hurt her." Dan sobbed, and they both rushed over to the crying man.

"What happened?" Arin asked him, but all they got as an answer were heart wrenching sobs.

"We were arguing, and she didn't want me to stay out late anymore,because the kids needed me." Dan managed to get out between his cries. Suzy pulled him into a sitting position, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I blew it off, I blew off my own fucking kids! What the hell is wrong with me?" Dan cried as Suzy held him. They had never seen him like this, and they couldn't even imagine what you were feeling.

 

"And now they're gone, and I don't know how to fix this. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Dan said

"I'm going to call her, is there anything you want me to tell her?" Suzy asks, and she shifts him towards me, so I put my arms around him.

"Tell her I'm sorry." He says, and she nods and goes outside to call you.

"I don't want to lose them." Dan says quietly.

"Everything is going to be alright." Arin said, trying to keep Dan calm, but he didn't really know himself.

 

Suzy came back in, and the look on her face put a pang of hope in Dan's heart.

"She said she was willing to work this out, but she said she needs some time." Suzy told him, trying not to get his hopes up. But Dan was happy to even hear that she didn't hate him. He lifted his head from Arin's shoulder and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks for being here with me, I don't know what I would've done." He said, and he gave a sad smile to the both of them.

"It's no problem!" Suzy and Arin tell him.

"Now, time to get my wife back." Dan says, and his smile falters slightly. This wasn't going to be easy, but he would try his hardest to get you back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing such depressing things, I can't help it. Also, I might post some random Dan and Barry fics when I get wifi because I write in the car when I'm bored, and sometimes they turn out pretty good.


End file.
